Tadashi's Ghost is Here
by red-eyedgal
Summary: It's been two years since Tadashi's death. Hiro has since moved on. Just one problem, Baymax won't stop saying "Tadashi is here". Especially when some girl is around. Once Hiro learns the reason, he does whatever it takes to stay by her side. "I've got a question for you Hiro, do you believe in ghost?"


**OK, I absolutely loved Big Hero 6. I'm still counting down the days until the DVD comes out; I've got it reserved at my music/DVD store.**

**So this idea came to me one night when I was cooking dinner. I know I have another story up but I just had to get this out of my head. I will continue writing "Protecting Genie". But now, I'll just add this to my list too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 in any way. I just own Sakura, Ruri, and Umi.**

* * *

><p>Sakura's POV<p>

There are two kinds of people in this world: The ones that believe in ghost and the ones that don't.

Those that do believe in ghosts are quick to state of why they are in this world: they have some form of unfinished business and can't move on.

Of course, being the skeptic that I am, I couldn't understand that. Once you're dead, you're dead. Your spirit moves on and forgets about everything on earth.

At least that's what me, my little sister, and my cousin thought.

2 years ago, our opinions changed when we had to welcome another person….or spirit into our lives.

That night, there had been two fires in San Fransyokyo, one at SFIT and one a few blocks away at our home.

I don't remember how the fire started exactly. All I remember is crawling on the floor, one hand moving to drag my body across the floor while the other grasped tightly onto my sister's, Ruri, hand. The fire burned at my skin, causing blisters to form. The smoke was so thick that crawling was the only way to attempt to find a way out.

The whole way, I would stop at family relatives to see who was alive; 0% were responsive. With an aching heart, I would pass over them, concentrating on getting my sister and me out. I had thought that they were all dead until I came across my cousin Umi; her breathing was slow and shallow but that didn't matter; she had a pulse, which meant she was alive.

"Grab her arm." I yelled at Ruri.

We had formed a chain, me leading and pulling the majority of the weight, Ruri right behind struggle to keep herself alert, and Umi at the end, her body hitting our relatives as we passed them.

It wasn't long after that Ruri lost consciousness.

A few seconds after, I had lost feeling in both my legs; I now relayed solely on my one arm to pull the three of us out.

It seemed our escape would be a success. We were a few inches from the door when a beam fell from the ceiling, landing right onto my good arm.

I struggled to pull it out, but I had refused to let go of Ruri.

After a while of tugging, I couldn't get my arm free. It was then that I had given up. I screamed and cried in frustration and fear; the smoke was getting sucked into my lungs at a rapid pace, making it harder for me to breath.

Eventually, I just lay down, holding tightly onto Ruri's hand; I beg God at that moment, please, let them live.

Selfishly I also pleaded that, if possible, let me live too.

They were only 12 years old, and I was only 14. I may be young but I am the oldest. We've lost just about everything. Who would take care of them if I'm gone?

I begged and begged and begged, praying that miracle would happen to keep the three of us together.

My vision was turning black, my hearing fading away.

I didn't hear the sirens from the fire truck, nor did I hear them smash down the front door. I couldn't even see them. However, I could feel the vibration on the floor from their boots.

"Help….them." The vibration stopped. My guess is they heard my whisper. I let it out again "Help." That was all I could get out before I was finally met with darkness.

I thought I died.

The next noise I heard was the beeping from various machines attached to my body. It was annoying. I tried to talk but noticed that a tube was down my throat to help me breath.

I wasn't aware of how much time passed. In the middle of a check up by a nurse, I started to think to myself, I was alive….where they?

I sprung up in bed, the tube still down my throat and my eyes scanning the room frantically.

The nurse stepped back frightened. She grasped onto her clipboard tightly, just watching my reactions. I looked back at her with tears getting ready to fall from the side of my eyes.

I guess she could tell what I was searching for.

"They're alive." She had informed me in such a gentle voice and a small. That's all I needed to know before falling back down onto the bed.

Days later, I saw the extent of all the damage, which oddly wasn't much. Luckily, I was able to keep my arm that got crushed; it was still wrapped in bandages so I don't know exactly how it looks.

Umi was oddly fine, just some 1st degree burns and some scratching from being dragged across the floor.

Ruri had been the worst. According to the doctor, she had died three times on the table. When they resuscitated her the final time, her body had gone into a seizure of sort.

Umi never left her side. I, on the other hand, had to handle some situations. We were now orphans.

Luckily, my parents and uncle left wills, stating that they are leaving behind all of their possessions to us, including their savings and life insurances. Unfortunately, since none of us were adults, we couldn't claim anything.

I had to beg the lawyers and judge to let the three of us stay together. They had originally wanted to separate me from them, sending me to a boarding school and them to an orphanage. Of course, I refused. And stated that either they go with me to the boarding school or I go with them to the orphanage.

They opted for the latter, since it would be less money. They had informed me that when I turned 16, I would be considered an adult by law, which means I could claim the money and hopefully, the girls.

Upon returning to the hospital, Umi had met me at the door of Ruri's room. I was going to tell her what was going to happen to us until she interrupted me.

"She's not all there." She told me. I looked from her to my now awake sister. Ignoring what she said, I pushed pass her to rush to my sister side. Being as gentle as I could, I wrapped her up into a light hug.

"Ruri! Thank God, you're awake!" She didn't respond the way I had expected. Instead of wrapping her arms around me to return the hug, she pushed her hands against my shoulder and pushed me away.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm not Ruri." She spoke up.

I glanced over at Umi with a confused look. How could she say she's not Ruri? She looks like her and speaks like her.

"Sis, now's not the time for jokes." I scolded her. I know people have their own ways of coping with death and sudden change but joking was just ludicrous.

"Sis? I'm not even a girl, I'm a guy." Ruri continued on. Suddenly, her eyes closed tightly before opening up again. "Sakura…" she called out to me. "Something's inside me."

That day was when our opinion of ghosts changed.

"Sakura!" my body jumped in shock at the loud voices; the cup of coffee I had been holding spilled some of its contents onto my hand.

"Shit, hot!" I flailed my hand around to get the hot coffee off. The voices that had yelled at me now giggled.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up." I smirked at them.

2 years later, and we're going strong. I had finally turned 16, allowing me to claim everything my parent's left for us. And I was able to gain legal custody of 14 year olds Ruri and Umi.

We now lived in a small apartment above a pizzeria.

The money our parents left us was able to put me through the rest of high school and into college, where I was studying to become a doctor.

The money left from Umi's parents was used to help her and my sister through high school. They are now starting their senior year.

Man, how we've all grown in these past two years. We've gotten closer and stronger.

"Sakura, he's coming." Ruri pulled me out of my concentration once again. Using my peripheral vision, I looked outside to see the person we come every day to see, Hiro Hamada. As usual, he walks down the sidewalk with his group of friends, all laughing and chatting about the events from the day.

Ruri closed her eyes for a few seconds and took a few deep breaths.

"Are you going to tell him today?" Umi asked when the door rang from opening.

* * *

><p>Hiro's POV<p>

Oh hey, it looks like my favorite customers are sitting in their usual spot. I motioned for the gang to head up to my room to pick out our movie for the night, and to keep Baymax company. Poor guy is coped up practically all day.

Maybe I'll take him out for a fly tonight.

I headed over to where the sweets are and took out three chocolate cupcakes for the girls. It's always their 'on the house' treat for being awesome customers.

"Hey girls!" I placed the tray of cupcakes on their table.

"Hey bud!" Umi yelled out to me.

She was definitely the cutest personality out of all of them. She has nice light brown hair with a red tint at the ends, and she kept it tied in a low ponytail with a few waves that fell over her shoulders. She has big light green eyes that always seemed to sparkle when she talked. Fred claims she looks like a character right out of a manga, kind of explains why he has a bit of a crush on her.

"Long time no see." Sakura smiled at me.

Not only is Sakura calm and collected, but she's one of the sweetest girls I've ever met. And she's the oldest so I can tell she takes care of these two. She loves to keep her long hair in pigtails, low or high. And she has hot pink highlights in her dark brown hair; I guess it goes along with her name. The two things I like about her the most, are her hazel eyes and her awesome colorful tattoo on her right arm. It was a red rose with rainbow thorns circling around it, starting at her elbow and ending at her wrist.

Wasabi's got a thing for her, but he still hasn't admitted it yet.

Gogo has caught him checking her out whenever he passes by though, I'm sure she'll pressure him to say something soon.

"Are you taking care of yourself, Hiro? Eating well? You're not going to those robot fights anymore, are you? " Ruri was the last to speak up.

Man, I still cringe whenever she brings that up. Aunt Cass must have told her.

The other two are awesome, but I like Ruri the most. Her voice has a sense of calmness to it, sad to say, it kind of reminds me of Tadashi. In fact, her personality is a lot like his. Always asking me if I need help with anything, if I'm taking care of myself, and encouraging me.

I mean, the others do that but her….she just stands out.

She has black hair with purple tints at the end, and she always kept it down, letting it fall pass her shoulders. And her eyes, a bright blue. Embarrassing to say, I always stare at them for too long.

I wonder what Tadashi would say if he say me oogling her; probably tell me to man up and ask her out already.

Before I could answer her, Baymax had come down the stairs and was now standing at the table with me.

"Hiro, Tadashi is here." He won't stop saying that. I get it now; Tadashi is in my heart and in his system. Tadashi will never leave us.

"Yeah buddy, I know. In here." I patted where my heart was.

"Tadashi is here."

"Give it a rest Baymax, Hey, I'm sorry for…"

"Hiro, I'm sorry for being rude but we have to head out." Ruri started to shove Umi out of the booth they were in.

"Hey, why don't you girls stay for movie night? I'm more than sure that the gang would love it." Umi stumbled out of the seat before Ruri came out. She stopped right in front of me, looking up into my eyes.

"We can't." Sakura spoke up, grabbing onto the cupcakes. "We've got…uh….appointments tomorrow."

I completely ignored her and continued to look down onto Ruri. As always, she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a bear hug.

"I'll see you again." The hug always lingered on for a while, it seemed like she was enjoying the way I felt. Before I could ever react, she lets go and jogs out the door, her sister and cousin following behind.

"Tell you aunt bye for us."

* * *

><p>Sakura's POV<p>

Umi and I rushed to the alley right next to the coffee shop, where Ruri was slightly banging her head against the brick wall. Crap, I'm gonna have to take care of that later.

"Stop." Umi grabbed onto Ruri's shoulder to pull her away.

"That was too close. Baymax…"

"This is getting ridiculous." I spoke up, shoving a cupcake into her hand, which she devoured in 5 seconds.

"Man, this taste good."

"Listen to me…"

"Sakura, don't use your mad voice." Umi grabbed onto my hand to calm me down.

"This isn't my mad voice. This is my concerned voice. There's a difference." I turned my attention back to Ruri.

"I know what you're gonna say."

"Well then, prepare to experience déjà vu. Baymax can sense it. Hiro's going to find out eventually." Ruri held her hands up to her eyes, no doubt to stop from crying. "Tell him."

"Tell him what? Hey Hiro, I didn't die in the fire; I possessed a girl's body so I could watch over you. It's me, TADASHI!"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally got that out of my head, it's been bugging me for a while now.<strong>

**Well, there's chapter one. I know it was a lot of babble but I had to get the info out first. So…what do you guys think? Let me now. Please no flames.**


End file.
